The invention relates to a balloon catheter for the widening of passages in the human body, for instance blood vessels, consisting of a tubular body which is connected on one side to the interior of a cylindrical balloon of predetermined length and operational diameter, and on the other side to a pump unit for inflation of the balloon with a medium.
Balloon catheters of the type described in the preamble have developed enormously with the use of the so-called angioplasty method, whereby the catheter is inserted intra-vascularly with the end of the balloon, far enough until the balloon arrives at the location for widening of the passage. The balloon is inserted in a deflated state and is inflated in situ at the place for widening by the introduction of a determined medium under pressure, so that the balloon acquires its predetermined diameter. This diameter is determined for each balloon and will not be exceeded by the balloon. The balloon and therefore the catheter is suitable for a determined location, and if during the same operation a second location of a different diameter must be treated, a new catheter has to be inserted. This is time consuming and very expensive.